camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BachLynn23
Hello. I've been editing on Wikia since June, 2010, and am an administrator and a Bureaucrat here. If you need help with anything or have any questions you can leave a message on my talk page or send me an , or on Skype BachLynn23. Cheers! Archives *Archive One (2 April to 26 April) *Archive Two (26 April to 30 May) *Archive Three (30 May to 17 June) delete? why did you delete my page decorate Can you decorate Navitus' page? The colours are blue, yellow and orange. Thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 12:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I did add it, as I said, at least five times now, I put it on flamefang's talk page, and he put it on the re-claim page. I can't get to pages, like the community portal pages, or cabins by the drop down options, since my computer is weird. I can't do anything about it. -User:AuRon the champion This is Long Overdue - Didn't I give you the gold soul already?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:19, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I gave it to you in your second archive [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Do i have to make a claim for Jordan and Michael's pets...I did it on chat when I put it though[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:23, June 17, 2011 (UTC) the hippocampi stay close to camp in the sea. The pegasus roams camp but returns to me. I was asking about my jaguar [[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks.[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 14:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) you can have 8 regualr chars and 4 bc??[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 16:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bach! I just wanted to take you up on that affiliation offer. I've posted a link and advertisement to this wiki on my Kane Chronicles RPG Wiki. So.... deal? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 19:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks Bach! Say, what's that Bronze, Silver and Gold Soul thing about? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 19:31, June 17, 2011 (UTC) thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 21:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Hey, I just wanted to thank you for giving me your support for my adminship - Azrael the Sorrowful 00:11, June 18, 2011 (UTC) New Background on the Hogwarts RPG Flame is making a new background for us on the Hogwarts RPG (like the one here), and he said I need to talk to you about the size. What do we need to talk about? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I took away your admin rights but you need to take away your b-crat rights yourself. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 02:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) re:bc He's turning back to camp. that's m final word on the matter. Comiclove 04:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) When i go to the claiming for the broken covenant and go to make a claiming for 'Hanna Jameson' it says there is already a page of that name that exists. do you have any idea of what's going on? [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 19:51, June 18, 2011 (UTC) BachLynn23 2 things 1. I would like to thank you for all of your help. 2. It has come to my attention that the god Asclepius has no cabin. Would you let my try creating a cabin for him? Thanks, Firebird14 03:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hunter of Artemis? Hello, my character is Xanthia Reid and im just curious as to why i was made a Hunter of Artemis? I dont have a problem with it or anything it actually seems to be quite a good thing, im just a bit curious is all... Its ok Haha, its ok, we all have times like that. After reading about it, i'd quite like to stay as a Hunter of Artemis, if thats ok? User/Char page questions Just out of curiosity, am I suppossed to update my own entry in that forum list? Or is that for admins only? Do I need to worry if the info is not up to date? Or will someone message me if there is an issue? LongClawTiger 23:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I will change mine to Active then. If you need help keeping up with other entries, feel free to ask. LongClawTiger 23:23, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey will you help me? I don't understand how to make an iris message, please I need help RE:quest objectives I'll be on until about 7:30pm CT (8:30pm ET). Thanks, Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 21:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) When do you want me to go on? Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I could go on right now if you want. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You left. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm still around. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:20, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You left again. Um, but all 4 of my characters hate the BC. Head.Boy.Hog (Talk To Me) 22:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC)